Pikmin IV
Pikmin 3D is an upcoming realtime strategy video game developed by Brock Productions and Nintendo, and published by Fantendo for the Nintendo 3DS Games. It is the first portable game in the Pikmin series, and is based off the Pikmin DS demo released on Brockiosks during E3 2007. It was planned to be a launch title for the Pro Gamer but was delayed, then eventually cancelled on that platform. Story Pikmin 3D takes place way after the events of Pikmin 3. The three captains from the third game have created a large company dedicated to investigating the planet; however, Charlie and Brittany soon leave, leaving the company to Alph. As the two captians return to PNF-404, Alph has grandchildren and soon passes away. His son takes over and, when the investigation of the planet falls through and ends up losing money, he orders it closed. His son Geiro is sent to the planet to command them to stop. When he arrives, two explorers, Orage and Lala manage to encourage him to let them stay a little while longer, with promise of the finding of the Fountain of Wishes, which can grant any wish. He agrees, on the condition that they will find new things on the way there. They take the train to the first area, Moonlight Hollow, and find the Red Pikmin. Luckily, Geiro had heard tales about them from his grandfather, and can befriend them. With their help, they find a Microscopic Needleye. After Geiro sends the report back to his dad, he agrees to let them stay for a few more days. They must now find new objects to prove that the exploration is worthy of their money and time, earning more days to stay. In another area, they stumble apon a house belonging to Brittany, who is surprisingly still alives. She reveals that she returned to the planet for fruit, but found it hard to collect them with no Pikmin. As such, she joins the team in hope of retrieving fruit. Although optional, collecting all 20 fruit for her will go towards getting the best ending. There's several endings depending on how fast the player completed the game, and what they achieved: *'Ending 1' (Beat the game in 20 days and collecting everything): *'Ending 2' (Beat the game in 21 days and collecting all fruit, but not all objects): *'Ending 3 '(Beat the game in 25 days and collecting all fruit): *'Ending 4 '(Beat the game in 25 days and not collecting all fruit): *'Ending 5 '(Beat the game in 35 days or higher): Gameplay The gameplay in Pikmin 3D is similar to past Pikmin games, mostly being similar to Pikmin 3. Players take control of either Alph or Brittany as they explore the planet of PNF-404. Ideas Enemy based on this , like Pyroclasmic Slooches but change their elements from fire to water to electricity to poison to ice. Universe Locations Creatures Plants Treasures Category:Brock Productions Category:SuyoGames Category:Fantendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Realtime Strategy Category:Realtime Category:Strategy Category:3D Games Category:Games based off demos Category:Crossover Games Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Pikmin 3D Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Omega Games Category:Pikmin Games